


The Hanging Tree

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [225]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint's already dead btw, M/M, but they just sing, the others are here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they talk about the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hanging Tree

The song was a taboo.

Every time someone sang it, a terrible thing happens. It became an unspoken rule understood by everyone that the song welcomed bad things. Which was ironic, since it was a song that said so much about having hope. 

That was Clint’s interpretation, at least.

Phil remembers because Clint had told him that night they sat on the highest balcony of the Avengers tower. They were just friends then and Clint had told him about the song that brought forth the greatest sorrow to everyone who sang it. 

Clint told Phil about how he thought it was a particularly sad song for something that resembled hope.

“It does?” Phil asked, clearly skeptical.

Clint laughed when he turned to face Phil. “Your face.” He said in between wheezing. “Oh my god. You should see your face!”

Phil rolled his eyes at him, failing to even get mad because Clint had laughed and he was trying to make a list of things that made Clint laugh. “How do you see hope in that song? It’s clearly about an affair.”

“That’s one translation I guess.” Clint turned back to the stars then, and Phil does the same. “but see, I think, if you listen closely to the words, the singer is the dead man.” Phil glanced at Clint, just to see if he was serious. “It’s about love, and betrayal, and hope. I heard it as the man willing to give up everything for this woman that he thought loved him back. Their love wasn’t allowed, or something, I don’t know but apparently it was a situation where they both wanted to be out of. Dying, he thought, was better than living without her. 

He thought she thought the same. And maybe she did. But on the night that they were supposed to meet, she didn’t show. She wanted to, but she couldn’t. Someone found out, and locked her away, sending someone else to do kill the man, making it look like he killed himself. Hence, the reference to ‘they’. His ghost is left waiting there, waiting for her, asking if she’s coming, still hoping that she does. Even after death, he still hopes that she’s coming to him.”

Clint took in a deep breath and let it all out. He turned to Phil and gave him a shy smile. “That’s what I think it means, anyway.” 

Phil had never wanted to kiss him more than that night. 

He didn’t though.

He wished he did because now he can’t. 

He can’t even see Clint smile for one last time.

Phil takes in a breath and doesn’t even realize he’s singing under his breath until his voice gets loud enough to attract the others’ attention.

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

The Avengers stare at Phil, they must all think he’s crazy for singing this kind of song at a funeral. Let them think, Hell. Let them talk. Phil doesn’t care anymore. Clint was right. This is a beautiful song that called for hope.

Phil continues to sing. Ignoring the looks he got from almost everyone.

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we’d both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Wear a necklace of hope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where I told you to run,  
So we’d both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree. _

Natasha’s hand slips in to his effortlessly. He turns to her, surprised, she gives him a tight smile and squeezes his hand in an effort to tell him it was okay.

Natasha sings along with Phil.

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

People start singing along. The song that had been marked a taboo was being sung by everyone who attended the funeral. Phil doesn’t know why they’re doing it but he knows that the song has forever changed in meaning ever since that night he talked to Clint.

_Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree?  
Where dead man called  
Out for his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree. _

**Author's Note:**

> Interpretation of the song is purely based on the lyrics bc the author (me) has never watched the movies. She really needs to though bc that song is beautiful.
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/118956912801/okay-can-i-just-say-this-song-makes-me-want-to)


End file.
